


Coming Home

by pagingdoctordevorak



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagingdoctordevorak/pseuds/pagingdoctordevorak
Summary: Julian catches the apprentice in a compromising position.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on three different prompts that I combined into one fic:
> 
> “Can I get a smut fic with Julian and the female reader? That boy has got me feeling certain ways -bee emoji”  
> “If you’re still taking spicy fic prompts, what about a lady apprentice domming Julian at the shop?”  
> “Prompt, if you’re still interested: Julian walks in on the apprentice masturbating.”
> 
> If you're reading this on Google Chrome (desktop only), you can use the [InteractiveFics](https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/interactivefics/pcpjpdomcbnlkbghmchnjgeejpdlonli?hl=en) extension to replace all the (Y/n) tags with your own or your apprentice's name.

“Julian…” I panted, arching my back off the mattress. My eyes screwed tight, and I rubbed my palm against my center before rolling my clit between my fingers. “Ah… ah… mmf!”

Heat swelled along my arms and legs, crawling effortlessly to my stomach. Sweat beaded on my forehead and behind my ears as my hand frantically searched for the sweet spot of release. My breathing turned shallow and fast along with the race of my heart, and I bit my lip to quell my uncontrollable moaning, but to no avail. A long, low, loud groan spilled from my lips as my body shook uncontrollably.

“H… ha,” I sighed and slowed my breathing. My clit throbbed with residual arousal, begging for more. I ignored it in favor of settling down; it’d been a long weekend, and this was mostly just a way to relax, not go crazy. Usually, I’d mess around with Julian, but he was away with Portia for the weekend for some sibling bonding time.

I lifted my hand to my head and wiped the sweat off my brow. Hopefully, I’d have enough time to clean up before I opened the shop for the day.

“(Y/n)...”

I jolted up to find my roguish doctor staring at me from the doorway. His jaw was slack with surprise. He had a baguette wrapped in his right arm, and his left hand clutched at some flowers. We watched each other for a few, long moments before Julian cleared his throat and stepped in through the threshold.

“Pasha let me take these from her garden…” He paused, as if forgetting his train of thought entirely. His eyes met mine. “For you.” He shrugged his right shoulder. “And bread.”

“Julian, I—”

“I didn’t realize you missed me that much,” he teased and set everything on the dresser. “You could’ve come with me.”

I eyed him, his slender body moving so gracefully around our room.

“But you were spending time with your sister; you deserve that time to yourselves. And it was just for a few days anyway…” I blushed, thinking about how needy I must look.

“That’s true.” He took measured steps toward the end of the bed and knelt there, looking at me with playful eyes from between my legs. “Though, now that I’m home… perhaps you and I should spend some time together?”

Oh, _fuck_. Okay. Maybe one more round…

I rose onto my elbows to get a better look at him. His cheeks and nose were pink with a light blush. His eyes gleamed in the soft light of the room as his teeth worried his lip. He leaned toward the mattress anxiously awaiting my response.

“Why don’t you show me just how much you missed me, Doctor.”

His lips twitched into a small smile before he crawled up onto the bed. Julian pressed kisses all the way from my calves to my collarbones, while careful not to touch me with his hands. I threaded my fingers through his auburn curls and tugged lightly, earning a low mewl from him.

“Lay on your back,” I told him and pushed him off of me. He scrambled to comply, eager to follow my commands. “It seems, Doctor Devorak...” He shuddered beneath me as I made my way toward his lips. “I’m in need of an oral exam.”

I pulled his head up to my center and his hot breath tickled me. In Vesuvia, Julian was regarded as quite the silvertongue, as he’d talked his way out of trouble many times; that reputation held up beautifully behind closed doors. He licked from my entrance to my clit and flicked it a few times with the tip. It was long and slender and reached all the right places.

Heat rose from my core to my cheeks, and I ground myself against his lips. He groaned, and I shivered with the vibration. He knew which buttons to press.

“Julian,” I breathed. “Yes, Juli…”

His tongue slithered into my cunt, and I squealed as he pleasured me. I tugged harder on his hair, and he groaned louder. His grey eyes were hooded with lust, and I longed to press sweet kisses to his eyelids. _Later_ , I thought.

“Enough.” I pulled away from him, and he whimpered with the loss. I leaned down into his face, just close enough that he could crane his neck and kiss me, but we both knew he wouldn’t. “Juli, Juli, Juli.” My hand ghosted up his chest and circled his porcelain throat. His breath hitched, and I felt his dick stir beneath me as his Adam’s apple bobbed with a hard swallow. “Do you want me?

“Yes!” he gasped. “Please, (y/n).”

I squeezed his neck, and his eyes rolled back into his skull.

“How much?”

“I-I’ll do anything. Please, I need you, I want you. Let me _have you,_ my dear.”

“Well… Since you asked so nicely…” I released his throat and crawled down the mattress so I could untie his trousers. I yanked them down and threw his shirt open to reveal his gorgeous chest.

“You’re so beautiful,” he sighed as I released him from his confines. I blushed and bit my lip.

“I know,” I said matter of factly, though his sweetness caught me off guard. Sure, Julian had a praise kink, but what was harder to manage was _my own_. I mentally shook myself out of it. I wanted to say _thank you_ and melt into the mattress and let him hold me, but he seemed in the mood to be dominated, and I could do nothing but oblige him. “Put your hands under your back.”

His hips lifted into the air as he obeyed, and I couldn’t help but shudder at the way his cock bounced with the movement.

“Please fuck me,” he begged. “Please, (y/n).”

I smiled and aligned my hips with his.

“How could I ever refuse such a good boy?”

His red-as-a-tomato blush spread from his cheeks all the way down his neck and chest. The way he blushed with his whole body was the sweetest thing I’d ever seen. I wish I could’ve painted it to hang on the bedroom wall.

I sank onto him, inch by inch. He tried to buck up to meet me, but I held his hips down. The way he slipped into me was delicious.

“Do you feel what you do to me, Julian? How hot and wet I am for you?”

“Please…”

I slid down more, his length hitting the top of my womb before my thighs even met his pubic bone. How was he so gifted in every sense of the word?

“Sometimes I have to ask myself who is really in charge here… me or _you_.”

“(Y/n)...”

“Then, I hear your beautiful moans, gasps, and breaths, and I’m certain it’s me.”

He was all the way in, and I clenched my walls around him, earning a sweet cry of ecstasy.

“Move for me, Julian.”

He shuddered and snapped his hips up, lifting me with him. My hands clawed at his hips, desperate to hold on. He groaned in pleasured pain as my nails sank into his skin. I shivered at the sound of him, at the sound of our coupling. Loud, wet, fleshy squelching between us. He made me so wet, I couldn’t stand it. How could I ever truly be the one in control when he had such a deep hold on my heart?

I threw my head back as he started pounding into me. He knew exactly what he was doing, and I couldn’t help but let him. I needed him. Every day that I didn’t wake up to him beside me made me long for him even more.

Before I knew it, he snaked his hand out from under him and circled my clit with a gloved finger.

“Ilya!” I gasped.

“(Y/n)...”

“Ilya, don’t stop!” I bounced myself in time with his thrusts. “Ilyaaaaa…” I whined. His thumb flicked at my clit, and electricity shocked through me from my core. I jolted forward and leaned my hands on his chest for support. He’d been watching me, and my eyes met his as his dick began to twitch. I chanted his name between breaths as heat filled my stomach and stretched over my chest and shoulders.

I shook with my release and collapsed on top of him. He shouted as he came, spilling inside me. His chest heaved, and I rose and fell in time with his breathing. I closed my eyes and felt him move to take his gloves off.

“I missed you so much, Juli.” His long, slender fingers carded through my hair.

“I can see that,” he chuckled. I pressed my lips to the skin over his heart.

“I have to open the shop,” I murmured. His free arm squeezed me tight to him.

“Let me help you clean up, then.”

He slipped out of me and rolled us over so he could help me up from the bed. I took his hand and he led me to the bathroom. I sat on the toilet as he prepared a bath for us, and I admired how sweet he was to me.

I could never let this man go.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do, consider [buying me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/beebee97)


End file.
